


Seven Minutes in Ed

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: When Edd and Eddy are to play the popular party game "Seven Minutes in Heaven", it certainly leads to the unexpected. But a very willing unexpected, nonetheless.





	Seven Minutes in Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with a new short fanfic! I was originally going to use this segment in something else, but it didn't quite work out. But this turned out really nice, so I fixed it and I figured to make it a one-shot of its own. Yes, I'm aware that there used to be a fanfic called "Seven Minutes in Ed" that I sadly never had the chance to read. So, because I'm a cheating dork, I decided to title it as such! Feel free to draw your own conclusions about this little story. ;) Enjoy!

When the closet door was shut behind them, Edd and Eddy looked at one another before chuckling. The closet was fairly big enough for them both to get comfortable, but still  _very_  close to each other nonetheless.

“Sooo, we got seven minutes to kill,” Eddy chuckled, leaning against the wall across from Edd.

“That we do, Eddy,” Edd smiled, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. While used to being in such close proximity to his best friend, this was certainly  different. “Um... is there... anything you wanted to do?”

Eddy shrugged, eyes drifting upward, “Depends on you there, Sockhead.”

“Why? You get to have a say in the matter as well,” Edd chuckled a little, raising an eyebrow. “In fact... While this may sound quite odd, but I believe we should follow the example of others who... partake in this game.”

Did he really just say that? It was, admittedly, what he’d been thinking of. But t actually say it? Oh sure, they said parties of this nature had this happen a lot, and whatever happened in the closet stayed in the closet. Right?

Edd blushed, especially upon seeing Eddy’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and his jaw slackening slightly.

“Wait a sec, are you serious?” Eddy then said, standing up straight, “You’re sayin’ we should actually make out?”

All at once, guilt and shame gnawed at his gut as Edd backed away slightly, but his back immediately hit the wall. He trembled and looked away, shaking his head, “Oh Eddy, I’m so sorry! I-I suppose I was trying to be adventurous, to do what others have done and just have fun with it. What was I thinking-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable! My goodness, I didn’t even consider-”

“Whoa, hey! Settle down there, spaz!” Eddy laughed, coming closer and taking hold of Edd’s arms. “It’s just I didn’t think you’d ever say that kinda thing! You kinda caught me off guard.”

Blushing now, Edd felt his heart race as he looked up to meet his best friend’s baby blue eyes. He exhaled, managing a nervous, shaky smile, “Well I... had hoped it would. I’ve thought... about how predictable I am, and that I should... try new things. You two have always tried to help me out of my comfort zone.”

Chuckling, Eddy shook his head, “C’mon Double D, don’t so hard on yourself! You don’t have to if you don’t want to, seriously. I mean, you’re gonna be making out with another guy!”

“That is true, but you’re not just ‘another guy’, Eddy,” Edd smiled, looking away sheepishly. “If I’m going to kiss someone else, I would rather it be someone I trust.”

“Well duh,” Eddy chuckled, squeezing Edd’s arms a little, “O-kay, lemme rephrase that! You’re gonna be kissing another guy who is your best pal! I just, ya know, wanna make sure you know what you're getting into."

Looking back at his friend, Edd just smiled and hugged him. Somehow, strange as it was, this wasn’t feeling nearly as nerve-wracking as he expected. Even with the butterflies in his stomach and the overall jitters. He relaxed against Eddy’s larger frame, all the more comforted by his scent and warmth.

“I don’t feel pressured, but I appreciate you looking out for me,” Edd murmured, nuzzling into Eddy’s shoulder. “But I do... I really wouldn’t mind trying.”

Eddy chuckled, hugging him back and pulling him closer. “Well Sockhead, if ya really want it, I’m game.”

“You are?” Edd raised his head a little.

“Yup,” Eddy winked and then gazed into his eyes, “So, you’re real sure? No turnin’ back after this!”

Laughing, Edd shook his head and slid his hands up to Eddy's shoulders, “I’m positively sure.”

There was a strange look in Eddy's eyes for a few moments; his expression pensive. As he too relaxed the tension in his body, Eddy averted his gaze, but a smile was forming at his lips. He turned to look at Edd before then grasping his upper arms gently.

"So, standin' up? Against the wall? Or would ya rather sit? I mean, we can do that, but it's gonna be a little tight and awkward," Eddy explained, giving a light laugh. "Or heck, let's get on our knees!"

Giggling, Edd shook his head, "Standing is just fine, Eddy."

"Whatever you say, Double D! Just don't come cryin' to me if your legs turn to jelly," Eddy teased, winking at him. "So, hands to ourselves, no tongues?"

Cheeks burning up, Edd felt his gut seize and his heart begin to race. Was that usually part of kissing rules in party games? He had to guess it was the case, it made perfect sense. Somehow though, he couldn't help finding the idea of foregoing that rule. Sweat rolled down his forehead and his mouth went dry as such visions unrelentingly filled his mind.

"Well..." Edd began upon finding his voice, "I suppose we may not...  _actively_  pursue that, but-"

"You're not gonna stop it if we do," Eddy finished for him.

This made Edd giggle. Oh, of  _course_  Eddy hit the nail right on the head, "Yes, I suppose that sounds about correct.”

“Right,” Eddy looked down for a moment, biting his lip and frowning thoughtfully. “How’s about we just go for one? We’ll make it real quick, just to kinda see how it feels.”

As Edd thought that over, it made perfect sense, but was especially nice to see his friend thinking of such options. All just to make the moment a little less nerve-wracking. He felt himself smile, feeling touched and all fuzzy inside.

“I think that would work... Oh goodness, I feel so... so...” Edd trembled and looked down for a moment. “I can’t describe it accurately... I now have experience with kissing, with  _making out_ , especially by now. And I know you do as well...”

Chuckling, Eddy squeezed Edd’s arms a little, “So what’cha nervous about?”

“Mm... I can’t say for certain, but it isn’t because I’m unwilling,” Edd looked back up to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Ya feel weird since it doesn't make much sense to ya,” Eddy finished for him, snorting. “Course it doesn’t! Whenever you rebelled, it was natural since you did it without thinkin’. At least not too hard! But now that you are-”

“Of course I’m reverting to such tendencies of feeling nervous, overthinking, and quite possibly wishing for a reprieve,” Edd put in, giggling.

Eddy laughed, winked at him, and then stepped back a bit, “So, lemme ask ya this, Sockhead. I’ll bet you got some kinda way to get you in the mood, right?”

“Well... I hadn’t thought of it that way before,” Edd admitted, looking upward as he pondered for a few moments. He gave a smile, looking back down to meet Eddy’s gaze, “As a matter of fact, I think there is. Cuddling, physical affection... It ends up making me feel quite amorous.”

Though Eddy rolled his eyes in an “I knew it” manner, he grinned and gave a chuckle. “ _Quelle surprise_ , T _ête de chaussette_.”

Grinning excitedly, Edd couldn’t hold back his laughter before snuggling against his best friend. An excited knot formed in his stomach as he further relaxed, especially upon feeling Eddy return the embrace. “I hadn’t known you spoke French so very well, Eddy. Ooh my, that was certainly pleasing.”

“I picked up a couple things in French class,” Eddy snickered, winking at him. “All that French gets the girls goin’, ya know!”

“And I do believe it could have a similar effect on your best friend,” Edd teased, poking his tongue between his teeth. “My goodness, are you really trying to be so charming?”

Eddy shrugged a little, “Gotta do somethin’ to make it easier, don’t I?”

“It’s working.”

“Course it is, ‘cause-”

“You’re Eddy.”

“Good answer, but that ain’t what I meant!“

Sharing a laugh, they relaxed and Edd nuzzled into his shoulder. When had he ever felt this excited for what was to come? Oh, of course he had to have been excited in the past, right? Right now just happened to be a new and exciting moment; his nerves were bundled and the anxiety was present, but not taking over.

As Edd looked into Eddy’s intense baby blues, he felt himself blush and his stomach coil. “I... I truly appreciate you being so accommodating...”

“Like I said, no biggie,” Eddy waved it off. He brought a hand up to Edd’s chin and his thumb traced his bottom lip slightly. “Just ‘cause it’s a game doesn’t mean I’m gonna leave out the good stuff!”

“How sweet of you,” Edd giggled, leaning in to Eddy’s touch, “You needn’t hold back, either. I trust you.”

Eddy smiled then, a real one this time, and he chuckled. “Yeah yeah, same here.”

It was so strange, but it felt incredible. Edd moved a little closer, feeling the urge within to close the gap and just  _kiss him_  now. But Eddy beat him to it as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

‘ _Oh goodness...!’_

That was the first thought that came to Edd’s mind the very second Eddy’s lips met his own. There was a strange burst within himself as their lips melded together and it traveled everywhere. Right from his head to the tip of his toes. Edd’s fingers trembled before they clenched the fabric of Eddy’s shirt tightly. 

Slowly and gently, their lips moved along, not breaking for a second as they grew used to the intimate touch. Edd trembled a little, unable to suppress a little sound from escaping his throat. Eddy’s lips were warm, tasting of chapstick, and seemed to fit so nicely against his own mouth.

Incredible. Was it possible to feel such sensations from a simple kiss?

Their kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, but felt like far longer, and then they parted. In doing so, Edd could barely open his eyes as the physical touch ended, but the sensation remained.

“Heh, you okay there?” Eddy then asked, chuckling.

Managing to open his eyes, Edd looked upon Eddy as his eyes twinkled with amusement. Yet, there was something else within his friend’s countenance that he couldn’t place. Whatever it was, his gaze was fixated on Edd with rapt attention, and his eyes gleamed.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine. Wonderful, actually.” Edd confessed, his cheeks burning now and giggles escaping.

“Kinda picked up on that, your face is sayin’ it all,” Eddy laughed a bit. “Either I’m that good or you haven’t had a good kiss in your life!”

“Not true. I have had my share of very nice kisses,” Edd giggled, grinning widely.

“Whatever,” Eddy waved it off, snickering.

Edd giggled, then relaxed all the more, “You’re a very good kisser, Eddy.”

“Heh, thanks. You’re not bad yourself,” Eddy winked at him.

“Oh, you,” Edd leaned further into him, his hands sliding up his chest and onto his shoulders. “I’ve had  _plenty_  of practice, thank you very much.”

Eddy just chuckled, his smile returning, “You sure did, Sockhead.”

They gazed at one another for a few moments, eyes locking, and their bodies flush together. Edd trembled, anticipating what they would do next, and his stomach tightened. All he knew for sure was that he did want to do this again. Strange how he was truly enjoying such a thing. A silly game where couples and non-couples took advantage of the intimacy, casual or not.

But who better to share this with than his best friend?

He looked into Eddy’s eyes, finding that they were full of something Edd couldn’t place. Did he dare try?

Either way, Edd felt emboldened and leaned in to close the gap between them. Eddy kissed him back almost immediately, tightened his hold around Edd and brought him closer. A soft moan escaped Edd as he melted against Eddy’s form, his lips applying pressure in return. 

There was more movement, far more fervency that Edd hadn’t expected, and it felt like his feet were floating on thin air. All the tingles he’d felt before were coursing through his entire body and right into his gut.

It was right then that he felt Eddy’s tongue gingerly probing his lips, to which Edd opened his mouth in response. Though the act surprised him, most especially with the fact he’d be overthinking it later, Edd didn’t let it stop.

Edd moaned as their tongues met and deepened their kiss into such a passionate frenzy. His arms curled tighter around Eddy’s upper torso and his fingers clenched into the fabric of his shirt. He felt Eddy gently running his fingers along his knobby spine and then clutching him as well.

This was strange. How and why was he feeling this way? How did kissing someone else end up feeling this incredible? Did he even-

No. He didn’t dare think further on that. Edd pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. A kiss was well deserving of its own merits. There was no possible way he could compare.

Gaining control of his feet and legs, despite them feeling like jelly, Edd fell back against the wall and felt himself pinned. He heard Eddy groan within his throat, which enticed him further and made him giggle. Their lips and tongues clashed with unrelenting hunger, his mind was shutting down and his body was heating up.

How it was all coming to this, he would never know, but maybe he didn’t need to.

The more they kissed, the harder it felt for Edd to even attempt pulling away. He just couldn’t. Not yet. Eddy’s lips felt wonderful, his tongue was incredible, and their closeness was beyond welcomed. Even better was Eddy’s hand coming up to hold his head, keeping it from touching the wall behind him.

After some time, Edd wasn’t the least bit sure how long, they finally pulled away. Edd panted a little, leaning back against the wall and trying to regain himself. But goodness, he could barely stand, let alone think straight! It was incredibly odd. And all of that from kissing? Was that even possible?

He had way too many questions by now.

After a few moments or so, he heard Eddy laughing a bit, and managed to open his eyes.

“Jeez Sockhead, you should see your face!” Eddy chuckled, grinning widely, “You look more like ya just-” He cut himself off and shook his head. “Never mind, you okay?”

Finding his voice, Edd managed a small nod, “I-I’m fine, yes. I just... my goodness, Eddy! Where in the wold have you learned to kiss like that?”

Now Eddy turned a bit red and laughed, “Lotsa practice, Sockhead! Besides, it kinda helped that you went along with it.”

“Of course I did,” Edd replied, adjusting his hat and then clutching at Eddy’s shoulders. “As you said, even though this is just a game, that doesn’t mean I won’t reciprocate. Goodness me, I can’t feel my legs!”

“Wow!” Eddy laughed, then gently pulled him back from the wall to help him stand up straight, “C’mere, c’mon... I’ll help ya.”

Managing a smile, Edd blushed all the more and took a careful step forward. “Thank you, Eddy.”

“Sure thing,” Eddy said, steadying him and making sure he wasn’t off balance. He glanced downward, to which his eyes widened slightly, “Uh, Double D? You got something in your pocket, it was pokin’ me earlier.”

“Do I? But the only thing in my pockets are-” Edd glanced down, saw what Eddy was referring to, and let out a yelp. “Oh GOOD LORD!!” His hands immediately dove down between his legs.

Eddy looked a mix of wanting to laugh and shocked all at once, but soon the former took over. “Whoa, Sockhead! I must be better than I thought!”

“Eddy! I can’t go out there like this!” Edd cried desperately, looking away in shame, “My sincerest apologies! I hadn’t intended to become aroused, I swear! Oh Eddy, please forgive me! I-I suppose it was the immense closeness and the friction between our-”

“Hey hey, cool it, Double D!” Eddy said loudly, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him sternly, “Just calm down! It ain’t the end of the world, it happens a lot, we’re guys!”

Whimpering a little, Edd fought to regain control of his breathing, but kept his hands where they were. He looked away shamefully, unable to even look his friend in the eye, and just wished for the floor to swallow him up. Continuing to breathe hard, on the verge of hyperventilating, Edd looked anywhere but at Eddy.

For a little bit, Eddy said nothing, but gently rubbed his shoulders in a comforting manner. Edd began to relax from his friend's soothing touch, but kept his hands where they were and stared at the floor. Finally, his breathing slowed to a more even pace as he calmed down.

“Breathing?” Eddy asked, pulling his hands back and then unzipping his hoodie.

“Yes...” Edd breathed out again, still not looking at him, “Eddy, I’m so sorry. I-I hope you’re not offended.”

“Course not! It happens, like I said,” Eddy assured him, then pulled off his hoodie, “Here, put this on. Since it’s a few sizes bigger, it’ll cover ya!”

Edd looked at him with surprise, but then accepted the offering, “But what about you?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me!” Eddy waved it off, “C’mon, you don’t want anyone seein’ you with that, do ya?”

Shaking his head, Edd then pulled the hoodie on over his head and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Of course it was far too big, he was  _swimming_  in it, for crying out loud. But it covered him up decently below the waist and hid the evidence.

“If anyone asks, you got cold. And if they see anything, it’s ‘cause you got jeans, they create lumps sometimes!” Eddy went on. “And ya know, you can always just go to the bathroom if it feels that bad.”

Blushing all the more, Edd shook his head, “I should be all right. I’ll wait for it to go away on its own, provided nothing else... entices me, I suppose. Thank you, Eddy, truly. I appreciate it very much. You've been incredibly considerate,” he gave a warm smile to his best friend.

“Hey, no sweat! I know it ain’t easy,” Eddy chuckled, bringing an arm around his shoulder. “You know I got your back!”

Smiling all the more, Edd leaned against him and hummed happily, “I never doubted that for a moment.”

This was going to come back to haunt him later. Edd was sure of it. He had so many questions, so many confusing thoughts, and had no answer for any of it. All he knew for sure was how amazing it felt. How, if this were to happen again, he wouldn't stop it. Was it possible that he was wrong about his own sexuality? This was, after all, the first time he'd ever full-on kissed another man before (the blackmail from years ago didn't count!). What was it implying?

There was a knock at the closet door, which was followed by Kevin’s voice.

“Hey dorks, time’s up!” He called in playfully, laughing.

Edd and Eddy looked at each other, having something of a silent conversation. He had a feeling Eddy was in the same boat, just as confused and wondering what to even do about all this. After a moment or so, hopefully not long enough to draw suspicion, they exited the closet. Kevin looked at them oddly, rose an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say anything.

"So, you guys have fun? What'd ya do?" Kevin asked nonchalantly. Whether he had an inkling of what transpired, he hid it well. 

"Not much," Eddy said coolly with a shrug. 

Edd managed a small smile and didn't say anything. He had a feeling that his words would betray everything. Maybe, just for now, or at least until he had a chance to talk with Ed in private, they could keep this to themselves. He glanced toward Eddy, who minutely nodded, seeming to catch his drift. They then went to rejoin everyone else as the next pair got picked. Hopefully the rest of the evening would take his mind off things, but time would tell.

 


End file.
